Vehicles often include a hinge pillar assembly that is attached to a support structure of a vehicle, i.e., a frame of the vehicle. The hinge pillar assembly provides one or more hinge attachment points for attaching door hinges to the vehicle. Accordingly, the hinge pillar assembly must be rigid enough to support a door thereon. Such a hinge pillar assembly may be manufactured from a pair of stamped metal panels, e.g., an inner stamped metal panel and an outer stamped metal panel. The inner stamped metal panel and the outer stamped metal panel are attached together, such as by welding, to form the hinge panel assembly.